


Road to Nowhere

by FelicanFromFairwater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Purgatory, i honestly have no clue where this fic is going please leave suggestions, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicanFromFairwater/pseuds/FelicanFromFairwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is fresh from Purgatory and drowning himself in guilt and whiskey about leaving Castiel behind. It doesn't help he keeps seeing the angel everywhere, either.<br/>**So I was digging in my archives of Destiel things I just start when I'm bored in class or whatever, and this one caught my eye. Comment if you want more/what you want because I have no clue where this is going**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperMalfoy_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMalfoy_Potter/gifts).



Dean slumped over the mahogany bar of the smoke-filled dive somewhere in the middle of a small town in Ohio, drowning himself in yet another pint of whiskey, or whatever it was he was drinking. He didn’t even care anymore. He just wanted to drink away the pain of these last few weeks. He’d been through Purgatory and back, trying to save Cas from the Leviathan, only to come back without him. He downed another glass, and another, and another until the world was blurry, and his attention turned to the 10 sitting next to him. Blonde hair, green eyes, and a dress that said ‘’I’m looking for a one night stand, but I dont want to see you after that.” Perfect. something to take his mind off of… he didn’t even remember what.

“Hey” Dean said, running a hand through his hair as he leaned on the bar, “I like your dress.”

“It would look better on you, pretty boy. leave me alone, I’m here to have fun, not you.”

“Ouch, do you always flirt this hard?”

“Dude, go back to whatever fleabag motel you crawled out of, and sleep it off. I don’t have time for you.”

“Why don’t you come with me?” he said, and instantly regretted it. She threw her drink in his face, and hurried off to her friends. With a look of distaste, Dean wiped the whiskey off his brow with a bar rag, and slumped once again at the old mahogany bar. He ordered yet another drink from the bartender, who eyed him warily. “I think you’ve had enough there, pretty boy. Why don’t you go sleep it off?”

“Why does everyone keep telling me that?”

“Because you’re killing the bar vibe. Are you going to go now, or do i have to drag you out by the short and curlies?”

Dean wasn’t in the mood to whoop this guy’s ass, and he sure as hell didn’t want to get another ticket for disturbing the peace. “I’m going, I’m going. keep your apron on.”

He stumbled out of the bar and into the parking lot, navigating his way hazily to the Impala. He pulled out his phone, attempted to call Sam, but gave up once he accidentally called some man who started screaming at him in Korean. “Screw it.” Dean sighed to himself as he climbed into his baby.

She started up on the first try. At least his car was reliable. He’d put his blood, sweat, and yes, tears, into this car, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to leave Her in a dusty old parking lot in a bar off the beaten path. Dean wasn’t even sure how he got to this dive, or how he as going to get the hell back to the motel.

So he just drove.

He drove until he reached a small, family run motel that made Norman Bates’ place look like Best Western.

He attempted to park the Impala in front of the place, but gave up after her ran over the mailbox. Twice. He pulled up around back, and hoped she would be okay until the morning. He walked around to the front of the creepy motel, and ducked in. An old hag greeted him with a glare as he did so, and he glared right back.

“One room, please. Just for the night.” The woman hastily threw him a key to room 13, and went back to her glaring.

“Have a nice night.” she said, her voice thin.

“You, too, Bitch.” Dean muttered under his breath. He stumbled to his room, jamming the key into the door, and throwing the door open. There, sitting at the little dining table, was a hunched over shape Dean knew all too well.

Dean flicked the lights on, and stared dumbfounded at the haggard man before him. “Cas how did- what are you- are you alright?” Dean rubbed his eyes, just to be sure what he was seeing was real, but when he reopened them, The figure was gone. Unsure whether he was hallucinating or not, Dean half, walked, half crawled into the kitchen, and served himself a glass of water.

“Son of a bitch, Cas, you got me! you can stop hiding. what? Is this some kind of a cruel joke? Or is the PTSD finally catching up to me?” Dean threw his hands up and stumbled back to the small couch in front of the TV. There was a brochure for Casa Erotica sitting on the table and Dean smiled drunkenly. At least this craphole had porn. He kicked his boots onto the table and relaxed a bit, flipping on the TV and turning it to Casa Erotica's Menu. " _On tonight's menu, it's an all you can meat buffet."_ A sultry voice that wasn't quite male or female said. " _Watch as these bad boys take each other on in all kinds of... Hot, rough, ways._ "

Dean frowned, but didn't change the channel as the station previewed a few of its selections. The buff dudes were a turn off for him. That was just too much at once. At the same time, the feminine stars were just... Weird.  

Dean scoffed and was about to change the channel when a preview for a solo male popped onto the screen. Now, normally Dean would have just dismissed this sort of thing, but there was something about those bright blue eyes, raven black hair that was tousled just the right amount, and a body that was built, but slender all at once. His cock twitched and he was about to select the video, when there was a knock at the door.


End file.
